


What are you doing?

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Quiet with you [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and i don't want to spoil it but, especially when you have no r o m o in your life, gavin is..... idk, goodnight ig, i kinda have to, it is very late and tags are hard, now you know what's going to happen, okay?, seriously though, so yay for that, there, this is officially my longest completed fic, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, with a word count of 1119 words, writing r o m o is very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: Nines is nervous and Gavin gets a surprise.My longest completed fic yet, so enjoy. comments, while i don't respond to them bc, again, human interaction, are appreciated. thank you.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Quiet with you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697455
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	What are you doing?

Nines is nervous.

The switchblade dances along his fingers, rolling over his knuckles, a fast-paced tempo that sometimes makes Gavin worry (not that he would admit it) about Nines’ hands being cut open. It doesn’t match the stillness of the rest of his body. His feet don’t shuffle, his chest doesn’t move with a breath, and his eyes don’t move from where the blade moves faster and faster and  _ faster _ over his hands and really, is he trying to hurt himself with those ridiculous tricks?!?!

Anyway, the point is Nines is nervous and Gavin is nervous about what might be making Nines nervous because Nines  _ never  _ gets nervous unless it’s about his feelings and their relationship and Gavin is absolute shit at feedings and he thought they were doing so well, it’s been months since their last truly serious fight and Gavin  _ really  _ needs to be a good boyfriend and ask what’s wrong.

“So…. what’s got you wound up?”

The blade stops abruptly and Tina glances up from her coffee cup.

_ Real smooth, Reed. Real smooth. _

“Nothing is wrong, detective.”

The blade starts moving again.

Nines isn’t looking at him. And Gavin knows that Nines knows that Gavin can tell he isn’t telling the truth. Something is wrong.

Gavin narrows his eyes. “Tincan, don’t lie to your boyfriend.”

Tina snickers and whispers into her cup. “ _ Busted.” _

Gavin shoots a glare at her before turning back to Nines. Something is up and Tina is apparently in on it. And it doesn’t sound like a problem that Nines has, more like…

More like Nines caused a problem.

Something that Gavin wouldn’t like apparently.

Holy Fuck, what did Nines  _ do? _

“Nines. What did you do?”

The android still won’t look at him.

“Phck, it must be something big if you’re not even looking at me.”

Nines’ head snaps up and his hands hold the switchblade in a death-grip. Tina holds a hand to her mouth to try to hold in her laughter but a few escape.

He swallows back his own laughter. It must not be as serious as he first thought it was because Tina wouldn’t be laughing if it was. He relaxes back into his chair and shifts his feet on his desk.

“Nines,” he says, taking a sip of his own heavenly-boyfriend made coffee. “I promise I will not get pissed about whatever’s going on  _ if _ you tell me what it is right now.”

The android looks over at Tina, who is doubled over in her chair now, and looks back down at his knife once he realizes that he won’t get any help from her.

He hesitantly answers, “I just got you a present, it's no big deal.”

Gavin’s eyes widen.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! _

“Motherfucker, did I forget-“

“No! You didn’t forget anything important. I just got you a gift.”

He doesn’t relax but he is curious. He doesn’t like gifts, let alone surprise ones, but it must be something good if Nines got him something. Only question now is- “What is it?”

Nines huffs, “I can’t tell you now, that’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Screw the surprise! Give me the gift!”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, not yet.”

Gavin wants to throw his coffee at him. Luckily, Tina joins him.

“Yeah Nines, give Reed his present!”

He doesn’t like the way she immediately dissolved into laughter right after.

He also doesn’t like how Nines smiles and stands up, putting his switchblade away.

Gavin panics.

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait, what are you doing? I don’t need to have it right now, I can wait-“

Nines shoves Gavin’s feet off the desk and pulls him out of his chair.

“Nope. If you want it so bad, I guess I’ll just give it to you now”

Before Gavin can blink, he's pulled into a searing yet loving kiss. Nines always did know how to shut him up but this one… seems so passionate, so full of joy and happiness and  _ love,  _ it leaves him dizzy and all he can do is kiss back.

They pull apart and Nines rests his forehead against Gavins.

He laughs breathlessly. “Was that the surprise, tin can?“

“No, asshole _ “ _

“Then what is?”

”Gavin, listen,” Nines says, “I love you. A lot. I love how you pretend to like black coffee but try to pour as much sugar as you can into your mug when you think no one's watching. I love how you get soft around cats and go out of your way to make sure they're okay. I love how you would do anything to make sure the people you love are safe. I love how you're not afraid to fight when something goes against your beliefs. I love how you're not afraid to make a mess. I love how you always have some sort of comment or remark to everything. I love how passionate you get when you compete. There are so many things I love about you, it would take hours to even say it all. I love  _ everything  _ about you.”

Gavin turns red, not use praise, but quickly tries to hide it. “And here I thought I was wanted because of how good looking I am.”

“That too.” Nines smiles, nestling into Gavin's neck.

Gavin still doesn't know what he did to get such adoration.

”What brought this on?”

Nines hums, “I want to marry you.”

Gavin short circuits.  **_What?_ **

“What?”

“I want to marry you.”

**_HOLY SH-_ **

“You want to marry me.”

“Yes.” Nines leans back to look at him and Gavin can see traces of fear and uncertainty between the love in his eyes. “If you would have me.”

Where is a smartass comment when you need one?

Gavin's mouth is unusually dry. He licks his lips and tries to clear his throat. Nines is watching him.

“What… What am I even supposed to, to  _ say  _ to that?”

Nines chuckles, “I think a ‘yes’ would suffice.”

“Asshole,” Gavin snaps back, “Where's the ring? Aren't these things supposed to have a ring and someone kneeling?”

“Do you really want the traditional way? Here?”

Gavin grumbles, realizing he doesn't  _ really  _ want the entire workplace to know what's happening.

“Just give me the ring,” he mutters.

“Is that a yes?”

“Phcking- Yes, this is me saying yes.”

Nines smiles and brings out a simple black box. Inside is a silver ring, plain and simple, but holding such a profound meaning. Gavin carefully puts it on, and smiles.

He pulls his  _ fiancé  _ into a kiss. It was going to take some time to get used to that. Fiancé.

Tina pops a confetti popper and applauses the happy couple. So much for not letting the entire workplace know.

Gavin couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> "I can feel future me wanting to throw hands at present me" is one of my texts to my friends. I had homework and instead *gestures at this* missing assignments and sleep.


End file.
